wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Occultis Hostis
Rozdział I - Wiadomość Pośród nocnej ciszy spowijającej prywatną komnatę Kerata rozległ się ostrzegawczy, przenikliwy dźwięk. Chwile później do powtarzającego się alarmu dołączyły jeszcze czerwone pulsujące światła. -No tak, Najwyższa Rada nie wysiliła się na dyskrecję. A po chwili znalazł wewnętrzny telefon i lekko zaspanym głosem wydał kolejne polecenia. -Sart, Varak,Kerlith i Argus zbiórka w pełnej zbroi w tronowej.Wasze oddziały RRS* to samo.(*RRS-Rapid Response Squad) Po chwili zmieniając kanał rozmowy na prywatny i kodowany połączył się z Lilith.Ty razem rozmowę postanowił przeprowadzić o wiele delikatniej. -Lilith,kochana moja,czy dołączysz do nas w sali tronowej ? Nie budziłbym Cię ale Najwyższa Rada urządziła mi tu w nocy pokaz świateł i muzyki industrialnej przez co wnioskuję że im zależy... -Oczywiście że przyjdę, w Lilithgaardzie było to samo.Mam wziąć moich osłonowych? -No jasne, jakby mogło odbyć się takie zebranie bez twoich Szturmowców od spraw czarno-magicznych. Po tej rozmowie niespiesznie wstał i udał się wprost do maszynerii w której trzymał swój pancerz.Po jakiś 15 minutach zakładania go i testów diagnostycznych w pełni opancerzony i wyekwipowany ruszył razem ze swoimi Landsknechtami do sali tronowej. Tam czekali na niego już wszyscy, nawet żołnierze Lilith kończyli już swój przemarsz przez gasnący portal.Emil majstrował już przy maszynerii komunikacyjnej. Po chwili w sali rozległ się głos członków rady a ich lekko zamazane postaci zaczęły wyświetlać się pośrodku. Po oficjalnych przywitaniach Najwyższy Mag Kolegium Yrden swoim ponurym głosem rozpoczął wyjaśnienia. - Dziś, o godzinie 3 czasu Lumina Turris straciliśmy kontakt z nasza twierdzą i ośrodkiem badawczym na środku oceanu.Według niepotwierdzonych źródeł nastąpiła tam niewytłumaczalna emisja z Immaterium, chwilę później nasz garnizon w sile 100 Grenadierów pod dowództwem Rycerza Artura z Gryfów i jego ucznia zameldowali o licznych starciach z niezidentyfikowanym wrogiem. Kerat nie wytrzymał jednak i przerwał starcowi. - Co wyście tam wyprawiali? Mag zmarszczył brwi i choć wyraźnie wściekły kontynuował. - Po godzinie dostaliśmy ostatnie meldunki od Grenadierów broniących się w małym bunkrze obrony wybrzeża.Meldowali oni o wymordowaniu reszty ich oddziału i śmierci Rycerzy.Oczywiście nie możemy potwierdzić tych wiadomości i ciężko uwierzyć że nasze siły tak szybko przegrały, pewnie spanikowali... Sart i Varak nie wytrzymali i zaczęli się śmiać, sam Kerat nie opanował szyderczego wykrzywienia warg - Co ty pieprzysz, ginie setka naszych elitarnych żołnierzy z ciężkim sprzętem. Jakby tego było mało to starliście dwójkę Gryfów.Nie wprowadzacie nas w tajniki waszych prac, a już najgorsze w tym jest to że obrażacie doborowych żołnierzy. Gadajcie co tam robiliście albo w życiu nie wyśle na tą waszą przeklętą wyspę nawet 1 człowieka. Widać było że przemowa nie przypadła im do gustu.Wyłączono fonię z ich strony a sami naradzali się.Widoczne były kłótnie pośród nich jednak po kwadransie przywrócono pełną łączność. -Nie schlebiaj sobie że to twoja bezczelność sprawiła że dowiesz się on naszych najtajniejszych pracach. Kerat uśmiechnął się tylko zimno i odrzekł. - Może przekonało was to że to ja dowodzę New Order i to wam zależy żeby stał on po waszej stronie. Widoczne stało się że słowny cios był celny.Ty razem czarodziej zaczął nieco grzeczniej. -Przed 5 laty nasza wyprawa do Mor'thaag ,w której zresztą też uczestniczyłeś, natrafiła na jednej z tamtejszych pustyń na wrak potężnego statku. Wiedzieliśmy co prawda ze są to resztki statku Chaosu jednak poszukiwanie technologii zapuściliśmy się do niego celem eksploracji. W tym momencie lekko zawiesił głos. -Dziś uważam ze był to kretynizm ale odbiegam od tematu. Tak więc weszliśmy i oprócz setek ton złomu znaleźliśmy dziwny medalion. Wzięliśmy go by zbadać naturę tego artefaktu dokładniej i przetransportowaliśmy na tę wyspę. Po tych 5 latach odważyliśmy się go wyjąć z zapieczętowanej skrzyni i rozpocząć badania jednak po tygodniu utraciliśmy z ośrodkiem kontakt. Czy to rozjaśniło ci sytuację? Kerat wciąż zadumany nad słowami Maga zapytał tylko. -Macie plany tego miejsca i zapewnicie mi tam transport? Rada widocznie tylko czekał na taką odpowiedź. -Oczywiście już wysyłamy plany i dokumentację projektu.Za 14 godzin dwa nasze sterowce znajdą się nad Kerlithgaardem celem zaokrętowania sił ekspedycyjnych.Czy potrzebujesz dodatkowego wsparcia? -Nie, Kerlithgaard ma co wystawić do bitwy.Czekam zatem.Bez odbioru. Sart nie wytrzymał i zapytał. -Niby czemu im pomagamy, nie mają swoich Rycerzy? -My będziemy tam pierwsi, nie wierze że w swoich laboratoriach nie zostawili paru ciekawych znalezisk.Pamiętaj że nawet jak ośrodek pracował tylko nad tym medalionem to wciaż tam jest port, miasteczko i kilka manufaktur.Co się da wymontujemy bądź zrabujemy, resztę wysadzamy i palimy. Sart lekko się uśmiechnął. Varak,Kerlith chodźcie, przygotujmy naszych żołnierzy, szkoda by było stracić taką okazję do walki i rabunku. Rozdział II - Lądowanie 14 godzin później,lądowisko nr 3,Kerlithgard Dwa majestatyczne sterowce powoli opadały w kierunku stacji dokujących.Trudno było sobie wyobrazić coś równie pięknego,przynajmniej dla mieszkańca Oblivionis, niż te dwa dowody potęgi Najwyższej Rady.Procedura była czasochłonna i wkrótce w okolicy lądowiska zebrał się spory tłum.Gdy już zamknęły się ostatnie ramiona dokujące powoli opadły rampy załadunkowe maszyn a żołnierze pokładowi wyszli tworząc zwarty kordon koło nich. Z drugiej strony tłum zaczął się rozstępować przed nadchodzącymi Landsknechtami Kerata i nadjeżdżającymi pojazdami. Mimo że sterowce Whale budziły zachwyt nie mniejsze wrażenie zrobiło pojawienie się sił władcy tego autonomicznego państewka. Szeregi elitarnych żołnierzy, jadące koło siebie wozy bojowe i czołgi a także powoli lecące nad nimi helikoptery Angel napawały dumą. Dodatkowo jadący na cybernetycznych wierzchowcach Rycerze niemal doskonale uzupełniali ten obraz.Gdy kolumna ta dotarła do stref załadunkowych nastąpiło przywitanie kapitanów sterowców z Rycerzami. - Joahim Troop z Demeter i Valdemar Hoops z Freyi witają szacownego Kerata z Nilfhaaru. Nasze jednostki są do waszej dyspozycji. Na powitanie starszego z kapitanów,Joahima, Kerat odpowiedział z równą kurtuazja. - Równie zaszczycony jestem. Mam nadzieję że nasza współpraca przyniesie korzyści Radzie i Oblivionis. Po wymianie grzeczności kapitanowie przeszli do konkretów. -Nie podoba nam się że z rozkazu Rady nasi żołnierze maja zostać zastąpieni twoimi.Na dodatek nie wiem dlaczego pokładowe myśliwce Scythe zostały odesłane i mam rozkaz zabrać twoje Dragonflya'ye. Kerat i obecny przy nim Varak tylko wzruszyli ramionami, a młodszy z Rycerzy powiedział. -Macie rozkazy, czy ich wykonanie was przerasta, czy macie po prostu problem z dyscypliną ? Na te słowa kpt.Joahim lekko się zmieszał. -Nie sir, po prostu dziwią mnie tak niestandardowe polecenia... -Prosisz się o dymisję w tym momencie.Misja jaką mamy wykonać jest ściśle tajna i tylko wy, najpotrzebniejsza załoga waszych okrętów i siły z Kerlithgaardu maja odpowiedni poziom dostępu. Czy to jest jasne ! Wypowiedź Varaka zakończona dosyć ostro niemal natychmiast spacyfikowała oficerów. Jednocześnie na pokład olbrzymich maszyn powoli wmaszerowywali Landsknechci i wjeżdżały pojazdy.Wśród widowni na pewno krążyło pytanie dlaczego aż takie siły są własnie okrętowane. Trzeba przyznać ze 500 osobowy korpus w skład którego wchodziło 200 Grenadierów, 200 Jegrów i 100 elitarnych Szturmowców wraz ze sprzętem był poważnym odsetkiem sił Kerlithgaardu którego tak szybkie sformowanie i wysłanie budziło sensację. Gdy zaokrętowali się ostatni żołnierze i pojazdy oraz zakończono podczepianie samolotów pokładowych uwolniono sterowce a te powoli uniosły się i po włączeniu silników powoli odleciały w kierunku oceanu. Na pokładzie załoga wciąż próbowała przyzwyczaić się do obcych żołnierzy pilnujących swoich kwater ,magazynów amunicji oraz mostka.Dodatkowo Kerat wyjątkowo skąpo udzielał informacji o celu podróży jak i o ewentualnej roli sterowców.Dodatkowo Landsknechci nie darzący załogi zaufaniem swoimi kontrolami w kwaterach załogi sytuację tylko pogarszali. Godziny podróży mijały powoli i dopiero dwa dni później sterowce zawisły 6 kilometrów od wyspy i tam ustawiły się w pozycji postojowej.W oddali majaczyła wyspa i bijące z niej kolumny dymu. -Kapitanie, co sugerujesz bo przecież nie wyślę swoich w nierozpoznany teren. Kapitan,który w przeciwieństwie do załogi polubił Kerata, zasugerował wysłanie Żyrokopterów. -No dobra,wyślij je, musimy wiedzieć w jakie gówno się pchamy. Po tych słowach zgromadzenie z mostka przeniosło się na rampy startowe żyrokopterów. Był to stosunkowo nowy wynalazek, mały helikopter bez standardowej,przeszklonej kabiny dla pilota.W walce niemal bezużyteczny, w zwiadzie doskonały choć sterowanie tego typu pojazdem wymagało wielkiej odwagi a nawet brawury. Jednak Varak razem z kilkoma Landsknechtami bez pokazywania po sobie nawet śladów zdenerwowania przygotowywali się do lotu. Rutynowo sprawdzili układ sterujący i napęd po czym odpalili silniki, jednocześnie włączył się alarm startowy. W jednej chwili puściły zaczepy i żyrokoptery z coraz szybciej wirującymi wirnikami opadały w kierunku powierzchni oceanu.Gdy już wydawał się że za moment rozbiją się o stalowo-szarą powierzchnię oceanu maszyny uniosły się lekko i pomknęły w kierunku niezamieszkałej części wybrzeża. Varak lecący pośrodku formacji wydawał ostatnie rozkazy przed wejściem w zakazaną strefę. -Czujniki skażenia i radiacji maja być włączone cały czas, te wykrywacze spaczenia co nam Emil ostatnio doczepił też. Oczy dookoła głowy, grawochrony w gotowości, mózgi między uszami a nie na pokładzie sterowca, czy to jasne !? Taka odprawa była typowa dla Varaka i jego ludzie niemal jednocześnie krzyknęli do voxu. -Tak jest sir. Jednak sierżant nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza. -A czy my Varaku daliśmy kiedyś ciała? Cichy śmiech zabrzmiał w słuchawkach lecących żołnierzy, a po chwili odezwał się głos dowódcy. - A wypad do stolicy Posiru gdzie polowaliśmy na Mimiki? Tak się popiliście że tylko Kerlith i jej oddział uderzeniowy uratował nas jak te kurwy co zamówiliśmy okazały się celem naszego kontraktu. Tym razem zachichotali Landsknechci. -Taa, my daliśmy dupy. Ciekawe kto obudził się dopiero w połowie walki bo tak nabombił się grzybową wódą i sproszkowanym zielem canabium że jedynie bezpośredni cios w jaja go był w stanie obudzić. - Nie roztrząsajmy, impreza była gruba. Opierdol od Kerata i Kerlith był gorszy niż walka po pijaku z tymi cholernymi odmieńcami.Ważne że od tego czasu pijemy zdecydowanie mniej i nie przed misją a do tego Kerat by nas nie wysłał jakbyśmy byli słabi. -Może po prostu nas najmniej szkoda? Varak tylko się zaśmiał. - A gdzie indziej znajdzie takich co w samych gaciach przez godzinę odpierali ataki wściekłych Mimików? Jednak radosnym rozmowom kres kładł fakt zbliżania się do ponurej, skąpanej w gęstym dymie wyspy. Groza płynąca z tego miejsca szybko zmusiła zwiadowców do profesjonalizmu. Szybki przelot nad mało zaludnioną częścią wyspy nie przyniósł spodziewanych rezultatów. Domy i zagrody wyglądałbyy normalnie gdyby nie brak ludzi i mnóstwo trupów zwierząt gospodarskich. Jednocześnie wraz ze zbliżaniem się do miejsca w którym mapy wskazywały zabudowę miejską i okolice laboratorium alarm skażenia biologicznego oraz alarm spaczeniowy niepokojąco piszczały. Varak zawrócił zatem swój oddział. -Prosimy o pozwolenie na lądowanie w kwadracie 4C. Wykryliśmy tam opuszczony budynek szkoły. Po chwili na kanale ogólnym rozległ się głos Kerata. - Prośba odrzucona. -Dowództwo, melduję niepotwierdzoną obserwację ocalałych. Ponowiłam prośbę, odbiór. Po chwili już na kodowanym kanale nadeszła odpowiedź bezpośrednio kierowana do Vraka. -Co ty pieprzysz? Niem a tam żadnych ludzi bo na sterowcu mamy kamery na podczerwień.O co chodzi? -Musimy wylądować w przeciwnym razie nie pobierzemy próbek z ewentualnych zwłok i nie będziemy wiedzieli z czym mamy do czynienia. Czy cię przekonałem? Rozmowa została przerwana a po chwili na kanale ogólnym rozległ się głos Kerata. -Uchylam poprzedni rozkaz, macie zielone światło. Varak krzyknął. -Ok, Kurt i Hans zostajecie w powietrzu. Reszta posadzić maszyny wokół budynku. Wchodzimy zgodnie z procedurą. -Tak jest. Gdy wydano już ostatnie rozkazy dwie maszyny zaczęły okrążać szkołę podczas gdy reszta w małych grupkach posadziła swoje żyrokoptery na ziemi.Kilka minut później Szturmowcy wraz z Rycerzem przeszukiwali budynek. Wygląd budynku budził niepokój. Wszędzie walały się porozrzucane książki, zeszyty i przybory. W kilku miejscach żołnierze znaleźli łuski z nabojów pistoletowych i kilka ze strzelby. Wszystko wskazywało ze dzieci były ewakuowane pod osłoną miejscowej policji bądź porwane przez podobnie uzbrojone siły. Dopiero przeszukanie piwnic doprowadziło do pierwszego przełomu. Varak, kierując się swoim poprawionym słuchem namierzył przyspieszone dziecięce oddechy. Chwilę później ze skrzyni znajdującej się w komórce na wegiel Szturmowcy wyciągnęli dwójkę wystraszonych dzieci. Zarówno Varak jak i jego podwładni nie siląc się na specjalną delikatność rutynowo sprawdzili czy na pewno maja kontakt z dziećmi a nie sprytnymi potworami. Gdy skończyli oględziny wynieśli skrajnie przerażone dzieci na powierzchnię. Varak, z natury zimny żołnierz pozbawiony delikatności zameldował o znalezisku by potem zacząć przesłuchanie. -Kim jesteście, co tu się stało i jak do cholery zdołaliście się ukryć ? Odpowiedział mu tylko płacz, a z za pleców dobiegł go znajomy odgłos otwierającego się portalu i kobiecy głos. -Varak, Varak. Jeszcze im elektrody podłącz ale spróbuj wcześniej podtapiania. Gdzie cię uczyli postępowania z dziećmi? - Gdzieś pomiędzy literatura piękną a księgowością stosowaną. - A uczyłeś się takich rzeczy ? -Nie. -Lubię ten twój sarkazm, nawet jeśli czasami próbujesz nim zakryć swoje wady Varak tylko przewrócił oczami, czego na szczęście nie dało się zauważyć pod hełmem i powiedział. -Zatem skoro jesteś takim specem to co zrobisz? Kerlith lekko się uśmiechnęła i odrzekła. -Po pierwsze zdejmiecie te wasze maski bo demonizują wygląd przez to się was boją. Sierżant Landknechtów jednak zaprotestował. -Tylko ty pani jesteś Czarodziejką, masz immunitet. My mamy nosić maski bo teren jest objęty kwarantanna i tyle w temacie.Prawda Varak sir ? -Potwierdzam, odejdziemy kawałek i będziemy cię ubezpieczać, mam nadzieję że wyciągniesz coś z tych bachorów. Gdy odszedł kawałek połączył się z dowództwem po dalsze rozkazy.Jednak odpowiedź zwykłemu człowiekowi zmroziłaby krew w żyłach. - Wszyscy na wyspie musza zostać wyeliminowani. Ryzyko skażenia Immaterium jest zbyt wysokie. Po przesłuchaniu masz dokonać ich niezwłocznej egzekucji, jeśli możesz to bez cierpień, jasne? -Kerlith wie o rozkazach? -Nie i tak ma pozostać.Gdy skończy przesłuchanie masz skierować ją na pokład sterowca Demeter a wy macie wyeliminować bachory i zameldować się na Freyi. Czy rozkazy są jasne ? Varak i Landsknechci chórem odrzekli. -Jak słońce,sir. Bez odbioru. Rozdział III - Przesłuchanie Kerlith uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i wyciągnęła dwa batoniki ze standardowej racji wojskowej.Na reakcje nie trzeba było dużo czekać, nawet traumatyczne przeżycia nie potrafiły wymazać z dzieciaków miłości do łakoci. Jednak wiedząc że Varak i jego żołnierze coraz bardziej nerwowo patrzą w kierunku środka wyspy postanowił zacząć wypytywanie. - Witajcie, ja wiem że Varak i jego koledzy robią paskudne wrażenie ale musicie powiedzieć co tu robiłyście. Inaczej będziemy musieli was tu zostawić. Starszy dzieciak, szarowłosy chłopak zaczął trzęsącym się głosem opowiadać. - Myśmy się tu z siostrą chowali szlachetna panienko. Brzydkie stwory zaatakowały dom i rodziców nam zjedli.Myśmy się ukryli na strychu.Strasznie się baliśmy, obronicie nas ? Kerlith popatrzyła uważnie na nich i odrzekła. -Po to tu jesteśmy, zabijamy potwory i ratujemy takie dzieci jak wy. Jak dostaliście się do szkoły? - Jak potwory odeszły to myśmy się wyśliznęli i poszliśmy tam gdzie była dobra pani,nasza nauczycielka. Dwa dni tak szliśmy ale jak tu trafiliśmy to tylko pusta szkoła stała pani. Schowaliśmy się tutaj i czekaliśmy. -Dlaczego nie wyszliście jak usłyszeliście nasze żyrokoptery? - Pani, siostra cały czas płakała, baliśmy się. Żołnierze też są straszni. Kerlith zrozumiała że dla tych dzieci, potwory i ich wojsko są postrzegane jako takie same zagrożenie. -Nie bójcie się ich.Ja teraz wrócę na sterowiec a oni was zabiorą do latającej maszyny i tam się spotkamy, dobrze? Dzieciaki lekko się uśmiechnęły. Wizja lotu helikopterem była bardzo kusząca. Gdy skończyła rozmowę podeszła do stojącego nieopodal Varaka. -Prawdopodobnie ich dom napadły ghule, opis dzieci i wygląd tego miejsca najbardziej odpowiada trupojadom.Dzieciaki przetrwały tylko dlatego że potwory były przejedzone a wybrzeże nie jest interesujące bo mało tu ludzkiej padliny. Skoro już wiecie co się stało to co robimy. Varak ciągle w pełnym pancerzu rzucił tylko krótkie. -Ty masz rozkaz powrotu na Demeter.My przejmujemy sprawę. Kerlith była lekko zaskoczona chłodnym potraktowaniem. "O co jemu chodziło ?" pomyślała. Jednak wiedząc że Lilith i Kerat nie pochwalają opieszałości w wykonywaniu rozkazów otwarła portal i przeszła przez niego.Gdy zgasły ostatnie ślady magicznego przejścia Varak podszedł do dzieci wraz z dwoma Szturmowcami. -Chodźcie z nami, weźmiemy was do helikoptera. Podekscytowanym dzieciom nie trzeba było tego powtarzać.Truchtem małych dziecięcych nóżek biegły przed idącymi żołnierzami. Gdy oddział razem z dziećmi oddalił się nieco od obozu Varak gestem pokazał sygnał do egzekucji. Zdziwione nagłym zatrzymaniem się opiekunów same również się zatrzymały się i odwróciły.Mierzyli do nich ich rzekomi opiekunowie. Lufy karabinków AP-3, Griffona i GAR'a Varaka zalśniły złowrogo w nielicznych przebijających się przez zadymione powietrze promieniach słońca. -Ale ładna pani obiecała ... Po tych słowach rozległy się trzy wystrzały.Pocisk z karabinu Rycerza po prostu rozszarpał głowę chłopca, 2 pociski z broni Landsknechtów odrzuciły ciało dziewczynki jak szmaciana lalkę. Jednak procedura przewidywała jeszcze jedno. Varak przez vox wezwał żołnierza z Flammer'em. Po chwili oba ciała płonęły a sami Landsknechci odpalali silniki swoich żyrokopterów. Varak korzystając z ostatniej okazji przed powrotem meldował dowództwu. - Zadanie wykonane. Wracamy. Cele wyeliminowane. -Doskonale. Czarna Lilia wie? -Teleportowała się przed akcją. Mamy pozwolenie lądowania na Freyi ? -Potwierdzam, widzimy się za 15 minut. Po tych słowach Varak maksymalnie odtworzył przepustnice, silnik jego wirolotu zawył i po chwili zawisł w powietrzu. Tym razem lot odbywał się w ciszy.Nawet tak twardzi żołnierze wiedzieli że jeszcze wiele podobnych, potwornych w opinii większości, czynów będą musieli dokonać. Gdy dolatywali do swoich powietrznych okrętów cisze przerwały standardowe procedury wymagane przy lądowaniu. Jakiś czas później ,mostek sterowca Frey'a Kerlith nerwowo przechadzała się po mostku. Kerat i Lilith stali milczący i wymieniający się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Ich uwadze nie uszło że nerwowo przechodząca się córka trzymała w rekach dwie dosyć nietypowe rzeczy - pluszowe miśki. Kerat własnie zdał sobie sprawę że wieść o eliminacji dzieci sprawi że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z gniewem córki. Nerwowe oczekiwanie przerwało jednak wejście oddziału Vraka mającego zdać raport zwiadowczy. Pierwsi zaczęli zwiadowcy którzy podczas misji nie lądowali tylko okrążali teren działań w żyrokopterach. -Panie, zwiad powietrzny w promieniu 6 km od wybrzeża gdzie wylądował szlachetny Varak nie zanotował aktywności wroga. Sugeruję wysłać tam zwiad pieszy a jeśli potwierdzi on nasze doniesienia to tam można wylądować korpusem i zacząć misje właściwą. Jednak Kerlith nie wytrzymał i zadał raportującemu oficerowi pytanie. -Zwiad wykrył jakiś ocalałych ? Żołnierz wyraźnie się zmieszał i rzucił tylko. - Moje rozkazy tyczące się ocalałych mieszczą się w wytycznej nr. 34. Po tych słowach Kerat podziękował mu a na mostku został tylko on, Lilith,Varak i wyraźnie wściekła Kerlith. Cedząc powoli słowa zadał pytanie kierowane wyraźnie do Varaka. - Co zrobiłeś z dziećmi ? Bo o ile pamiętam standardową listę wytycznych to pod pod numerem 34 kryje się rozkaz pełnej czystki na podstawie nieodwracalnego skażenia. To ze skażenia u tych dzieci nie było to sam mogłeś ocenić dlatego pytam.Co zrobiłeś z tymi dziećmi ? Varak powoli zdjął hełm i całkiem spokojnie powiedział. -Dostałem określone rozkazy. Mamy ten sam stopień i nie mam obowiązku tłumaczyć ci nic więcej. Kerlith spojrzała zatem na Kerata. -Ojcze, dlaczego kazałeś mu zabić te dzieciaki? Kerat spojrzał na córkę, czuł się podle z faktem posiadania takich a nie innych rozkazów jednak był przede wszystkim doskonale zdyscyplinowanym żołnierzem. - Nie jesteśmy tu z własnej woli tyko z rozkazu Najwyższej Rady. Nikt z nas nie ma pewności czym był artefakt który uszkodził tutaj osnowę rzeczywistości. Nikt nam nie da gwarancji że te dzieci były końmi trojańskimi. Wiem że cierpisz bo masz misję ochrony najmniejszych jednak zrozum, tutaj nasze zadanie polega na zatarciu śladów eksperymentów Rady a nie ratowanie ocalałych. Kerlith opuściła głowę, wyraźnie było widać że informacje te ja załamały.Zadała cicho, zmienionym głosem tylko jedno pytanie. -Varaku, czy zrobiłeś to tak żeby nie cierpiały? Pytany lekko się poruszył po czym spokojnie odpowiedział. -Tak jest, nie było potrzeby radykalnych rozwiązań. Zostały szybko rozstrzelane a ciała spalone zgodnie z procedurami. Czy ta odpowiedź cię satysfakcjonuje ? -Tak, ale ani ja ani mój oddział nie weźmie udziału w tej procedurze. Może i jesteśmy wojskami Rady ale nawet to nie usprawiedliwia pewnych czynów. Rozdział IV - Wyspa 3 nad ranem, wybrzeże Sterowce powoli zbliżały się do wybrzeża.Ich olbrzymie kadłuby wyraźnie odcinały się od mrocznego nieba.Jednak po chwili mrok rozświetliły reflektory żyrokopterów i helikopterów Angel mknących w kierunku lądu. Jednocześnie same Whal'e zaczęły opadać i wypuściły kotwice które uderzyły w powierzchnię morza powodując spore gejzery na jego powierzchni. Na plaży po wyładowaniu żołnierzy zaczął formować się kordon zabezpieczający samą operację. Helikoptery ci chwilę przerzucały kolejnych żołnierzy oraz lżejsze pojazdy. Jednocześnie sterowce opadły ku powierzchni morza, Lilith i Kerlith wykorzystując magię zbudowały całe nabrzeże, niszcząc jednocześnie większość skąpej zabudowy. Nastąpił wówczas właściwy desant i po około 4 godzinach za pomocą magii i doskonale wyszkolonych żołnierzy stworzono całkiem imponującą linię umocnień. Sztab został przeniesiony do zabezpieczonego runami namiotu i wysłano zwiad.Na czele dwóch grup ruszyli Rycerze- Sart jako dowódca oddziału Grenadierów i Varak ze swoimi szturmowcami na pokładach 2 helikopterów. Kerat wraz z córką i Lilith pozostał w obozie gdzie planował kolejne posunięcia w kontakcie z Radą Najwyższą. -Moim zdaniem trzeba zastosować taktykę wymiatania. Przodem ruszą Jegrzy wspierani mobilnymi Szturmowcami, ciężar największych walk spadnie na Grenadierów ale przy wsparciu czołgów i rozmieszczonych w kluczowych miejscach Vitzburów i Meteorów powinni dać sobie radę. Po tej wypowiedzi Kerat zrobił pauzę i po chwili dodał -Zmieniamy taktykę postępowania z cywilami.Koniec zastosowania procedury 34, wcielamy ścisłą kwarantannę ocalałych. Twarz Czarodzieja w jednym momencie pokryła się purpurą. -Chyba żartujesz trepie ! Do jasnej kurwy jesteś pierdolonym najemnikiem na kontrakcie od nas ! Wszystko co osiągnąłeś zawdzięczasz nam do ciężkiej cholery ! Wykonaj rozkaz bo twoje państewko zdepczą buty naszych żołnierzy ! Twarz Kerata w jednej chwili pobielała ze wściekłości. Trzasnął w stół z taką siłą że ten rozpadł się w szczapy i ryknął. -Chyba ci się coś pojebało staruchu ! Ja rządzę New Order'em , to JA w tej pierdolonej chwili mogę kazać moim siłom wybić co do jednego zadufanego huja z Rady, wasze pierdolone w każdy otwór rodziny, rozjebać wasze manufaktorie i wydrzeć wam skarby ! Jedno moje słowo a rozpętam na Oblivionis taka rzeź że 10 pokolenie po was na dźwięk słowa "New Order" będzie robić ze strachu !Czy zrozumiałeś co mam ci do powiedzenia ty w mordę pierdolony gnoju ?! Wypowiedź osiągnęła właściwy skutek, Rada zamilkła i zwiesiła głowy. W tym momencie każdy żałował że nie zabili tego uzurpatora gdy tylko mieli okazję wiele lat temu. Zdali sobie sprawę że w sali w której siedzieli znajduje się mnóstwo żołnierzy a nie mieli żadnej potwierdzonej informacji ilu z nich potajemnie należny do New Order. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili głos zabrał jeden z Alchemików. -Keracie, wiemy ile osiągnąłeś.Oczywiście mój przedmówca zupełnie niepotrzebnie użył tak ostrych słów... Kerat dalej wyraźnie wściekły wycedził tylko. -Nie pierdol, zmieniam rozkazy i macie huja do gadania.Zamykacie strefę w promieniu 50 km od wyspy i wysyłacie nieuzbrojonymi statkami pomoc humanitarną. Alchemik oczywiście usiłował się odezwać -Ale.. -Nie żadne kurwa ale tylko wysyłacie pomoc humanitarną, robicie strefę zakazaną a do tego pomożecie nam ekranować ewentualne spaczenie. Jeśli plan z ekranowaniem nie wypali przysyłacie statki do ewakuacji cywilów. Kerat postanowił dodatkowo zaszantażować Radę jeszcze jednym argumentem. -W przeciwnym wypadku poinformuję oficjalnymi kanałami Palatinum Origin oraz władców Królestw. Uwierzcie mi ze oni z kolei z przyjemnością spełnią moje polecenia. Bezsilna Rada mogła jedynie pokornie się skłonić lub zdradzać objawy początków ataku szału. Jednak argumenty Kerata były na tyle mocne że musieli ustąpić.Głos znowu zabrał Alchemik, ku uciesze Rycerza Lancknechci wyprowadzili awanturującego się Maga z sali posiedzeń. -Zgadzamy się na twoje warunki, operujące w odległości 48h podróży fregaty i okręty podwodne zbudują strefę. Morski konwój z pomocą humanitarną niezwłocznie zostaną wysłany, przypuszczam że w tydzień powinien dopłynąć.Czy czujesz się usatysfakcjonowany ? Kerat, mimo że wciąż wzburzony wyraźnie poweselał.Jednak starając się tego po sobie nie pokazać rzucił tylko. -Mam nadzieję Alchemiku że za to zgodą nie kryje się jakaś pułapka. Jednak jakby wam męczyły głupie pomysły to przypomnę że zaminujemy najlepsze podejście dla skrytych operacji łodzi podwodnych.Dodatkowo zawsze mam wycelowane kilka Shock Mortatarów w morze celem zatopienia zbyt blisko pływających okrętów. Koniec transmisji. Wyłączono po tym maszynę komunikacyjna a sam Kerat obrócił się do swoich towarzyszek. Jego wzrok skupił się zwłaszcza na córce której twarz zdradzała wyraźne zdumienie.Jednak Kerat tylko pogłaskał ją po policzku i łagodnym głosem powiedział. - Dla mojej księżniczki wszystko. Miałaś rację, mamy chronić ludzi a nie być siepaczami zadufanych bufonów z Rady. Proszę cie teraz żebyś przesłał ten rozkaz wojskom szczególnie zwiadowi. Varak to dobry chłopak ale jego sumienność w wykonywaniu rozkazów i celne oko może spowodować o ile już nie spowodowało śmierć kilku cywili. Mogę na ciebie liczyć ? Kerlith uśmiechnęła się choć po jej policzku spływały łzy. -Oczywiście tato, jeśli misja ma chronić ludzi to zawsze będę z tobą i mamą. Jednak starła szybko łzy i siląc się na spokojny głos dodała. -Ale nie mogę się teraz rozkleić, co nie ? Idę dać znać chłopakom żeby hurtowo nie rozwalali ocalałych. Po tych słowach pomknęła do namiotu łączności.Lilith przybliżyła się do Kerat i cicho rzekła. - Kiedyś w życiu nie zbuntowałbyś się bezpośrednim rozkazom Rady. Kerat przytulił swoja partnerkę i szepnął jej tylko do ucha. -Kiedyś nie miałem jej i Ciebie które potrafilibyście mi przypomnieć o co powinniśmy walczyć. Stworzyłem New Order tylko po to by was chronić, jednak z taką potęga za plecami powinienem być tez lepszym Rycerzem -I własnie za ten idealizm cię kocham, wiesz ? Kerat mocniej przytulać żonę odpowiedział. -Wiem, dlatego tak się staram. Jednak tą romantyczną scenę przerwała gwałtowna palba dochodząca z okolic wysuniętych umocnień. Kerat puścił żonę i zakładając hełm wybiegł z namiotu zobaczyć co się dzieje. Rozdział V - Atak Jakiś czas wcześniej,linie umocnień przyczółku Dym zmieszany z mgłą przesłaniał większość przedpola. Dodatkowo zaczął padać drobny ale gęsty deszcz co dodatkowo uprzykrzało służbę Landsknechtom. Jednak widok tych linii z doskonale zaplanowanym przebiegiem okopów, zasiekami z drutu kolczastego i pancernymi pojazdami na wkomponowanych w okopy pozycjach dodawały otuchy. Jednak około godziny 7 rano pierwsze linie zauważyły w pobliskim lesie ruch. Stacjonujący tam Jegrzy natychmiast powiadomili kapitana Argusa o tym. Chwilę później do zagrożonego odcinka dotarło wsparcie Grenadierów jednocześnie Szturmowcy pozostali w obozie postawieni zostali w stanie pełnej gotowości. Około kwadransa od ogłoszenia podwyższonej gotowości na linie umocnień runął atak mutantów. W hordzie próbującej w zwierzęcym szale przebić się za linie umocnień Landsknechci zauważyli zarówno ghule jak i potwornie powykręcanych ludzi,jeszcze w strzępach ubiorów roboczych bądź mundurów. Natychmiast otwarto zmasowany ogień a pojazdy raz po raz wystrzeliwały większe pociski żłobiące głębokie bruzdy w szeregach wroga. Jednak potwory zaczynały docierać coraz bliżej do linii utrzymywanych przez żołnierzy, w kilku miejscach sytuację uratowało tylko wyszkolenie Landsknechtów w obsłudze broni białej i walce wręcz. Kilka minut po rozpoczęciu przez potwory ataku do pierwszych linii dotarł Kerat na swoim wierzchowcu. Natychmiast podbiegł do niego Argus by zameldować od ciężkiej sytuacji. -Długo się nie utrzymamy, pierwsza linia jest za szeroka do sensownej obrony, proponuję odwrót... Kerat tylko krzyknął. - Nie pierdol bez sensu, podrywać myśliwce i śmigła. Natychmiast masz zawrócić Varaka i Sarta, zwłaszcza tego pierwszego. Wykonać ! -Tak,jest sir ! Chwilę później nad liniami zwisły helikoptery a z ich pokładów na chordy Chaosu posypał się grad kul z pokładowych Rkm-ów, niemal jednocześnie z tym myśliwce zaatakowały na niskim pułapie równolegle do linii okopów. Strumienie ołowiu i niekierowanych rakiet z nich wystrzelonych odrzuciły potworne istoty od umocnień.Wówczas Kerat wydał kolejny rozkaz. -Wszyscy naprzód, czołgi osłaniają ! Rozkazy szybko przekazane załogom rzeczonych wozów rozpoczęło miażdżący kontratak.Czołgi pluły zaporowym ogniem małokalibrowej broni co chwila wystrzeliwując pociski z głównej armaty. Skryci za nimi żołnierze kładli miażdżącą zasłonę ogniowa a gdy znaleźli powalonego stwora szybko wykańczali go mieczami bądź saperkami.Kontratakowi przewodził Kerat, na swoim cyber-rumaku, na zmianę strzelają ze swojego potężnego karabinu GAR bądź szarżując z płonącym magią mieczem na większe skupiska wrogów. Po około dwóch godzinach bitwa zakończyła się. Straty wśród ludzi Kerata były niemal żadne,zaledwie kilku rannych odniesionych do lazaretu. Ścierwo z ośmioramienną gwiazdą na ciele zalegało, często sporymi kupami, całe pole bitwy. Ostatnie niedobitki wybijali desantujący się Szturmowcy Varaka którzy to dopiero docierali na pole walki. Jednocześnie w oddali zamajaczyły pojazdy pancerne Grenadierów Sarta. Kerat do którego w międzyczasie dotarła Kerlith, wspierająca go przez cała bite z pewnej odległości magią, razem z Alchemikami dokonywali oględzin ciał potworów. O ile ghule okazały się niemal standardowymi okazami swojego gatunku to mutanty przykuły uwagę Kerlith i Alchemików. -To nie jest zwykły mutant, wygląda jak niedawno stworzony. Popatrz na te glify i sigle, a te wybroczyny powstać mogły jedynie z winy eliksirów mutagennych. Stwierdziła Kerlith, podobne zdanie wyraził towarzyszący jej w badaniu młody Alchemik. Kerat był lekko zaskoczony rewelacjami córki i nadwornych naukowców. - Przecież żeby aż tak zdegenerować człowieka potrzeba potężnej energii czarno-magicznej, pojedynczy Lich nie dałby rady ... No tak, medalion. W międzyczasie do grupki podszedł Varak na czele swoich żołnierzy i od razu zameldował. - Nie ma żadnych ocalałych, kamery termowizyjne nic nie wykryły poza zwłokami bądź budynkami opuszczonymi w sposób identyczny jak szkoła. Kerat tknięty dziwnym przeczuciem natychmiast połączył się z Sartem. -Jakie są wyniki zwiadu bracie ? Po chwili radiostacji doszedł ich ponury głos Sarta. -Brak ocalałych, kilka pojedynczych okazów potworów, cholernie to dziwne jak na przedostanie się tu z Moort'haag rządnych krwi potworów wezwanych artefaktem. Kerat po tym rozłączył się i połączył się z Lilith. -Czy możliwe jest to że grupka upadłych Czarodziejów za pomocą spaczonego artefaktu mogłaby tworzyć mutantów z mieszkańców wyspy ? - Jest taka możliwość ale musieliby około połowy z ewentualnych ocalałych złożyć w ofierze by wspomóc działanie medalionu.Sam rytuał jest jednak wyjątkowo skomplikowany i ryzykowny nawet dla Licha, a właściwie czemu pytasz? -Połącz się natychmiast z New Order, niech przysyłają co tylko maja wolnego na tę wyspę. -Ale dlaczego ... -Bo o ile się nie mylę to nie eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli tylko zdradzili tutejsi Czarodzieje. Pojmali cywilów za pomocą kontrolowanych bestii i kultystów i tworzą z nich armię. - Ok, wezwę kogo się da.Bez odbioru. Kerat odwrócił się do otaczających go dowódców. -Kerlith wybacz ale przywracam procedurę 34 oraz dodaję procedury 35 i 36* (odpowiednio zniszczenie infrastruktury i zaminowanie terenu wokół obszaru skażonego celem izolacji).Od tej pory zabić wszystko co się rusza. Córka tylko ponuro zapytała. - Musimy? Tam dalej mogą być ocaleli. - Tak, zagrożenie jest olbrzymie. Wątpię by następny atak mutków był tak bezmyślny, bez reszty New Order wymiotą nas z wyspy w ciągu dnia o ile nie szybciej. Po chwili włączył hełmowy vox na ogólny kanał i wydał oficjalne rozkazy. - Wdrażamy ponownie procedurę 34 i następne po nich celem zażegnania skażenia. Nie okazywać litości, nie brać jeńców, palić lub wysadzać ciała. Sart i Argus byli z nowych rozkazów wyraźnie zadowoleni , Varak jak zwykle przyjął je bez emocji. Jednak jedynymi słowami jakie rzucili były odpowiedzieli były tylko. -Good soldier follow orders, sir. Po tym wozy piechoty z podczepionymi lemieszami zaczęły spychać zwłoki mutantów na większe kupy a żołnierze z miotaczami je podpalać. Misja znów stała się trudniejsza ze względu na to że mieli przed sobą około 15 tysiecy zmutowanych mieszkańców oraz grupkę Lichów knujących coś wyjątkowo pokręconego. Wiedzieli że czeka ich przynajmniej tydzień zajadłej wojny pozycyjnej a świadomość że nie ma odwrotu opadła na szeregi Landsknechtów jak całun. Jednak ci żołnierze od dziecka szkoleni do walki wiedzieli również że jeśli zginą to zabiorą ze sobą do osnowy dziesiątki spaczonych bytów przynosząc chwalę swoim szeregom. Kerat, z towarzyszącymi mu Varakiem i Sartem, stojąc wsparty na swoim mieczu i patrząc na pobojowisko zdał sobie sprawę że rozkaz przysłania tu New Order powoduje niebezpieczną koncentracje sił. Istny wymarzony cel dla rakiet Najwyższej Rady wystrzeliwanych z tworzących morski kordon okrętów podwodnych.Nawet śmiertelne zagrożenie ze strony władających wyspą mutantów Chaosu nie jawiło mu się tak strasznym jak śmierć z powodu rakiet rzekomych sojuszników.Jednak błysnęła mu jedna myśl. "Skoro się skoncentrujemy trzeba wcielić wreszcie protokół 112.New Order jest gotowy" Po czym odwrócił się do towarzyszy i rzekł. -Na tej wyspie zacznie się nowy rozdział historii Oblivionis. Szykujcie broń bracia, gotujcie swoich ludzi, nadszedł czas Zmian. Przemowę tą w idealnym momencie skontrapunktował huk artylerii strzelającej do kolejnej fali spaczonych ludzi atakujących okopy.Po chwili zaterkotały karabiny. Kerat krzyknął tylko. -Udowodnijmy walcząc że zasługujemy na władanie ta krainą ! Rozdział VI - Bitwa Życie ma to do siebie że lubi się pieprzyć. Sentencja ta, mimo że banalna, doskonale opisywała to co obecnie działo się na wyspie. Po pierwszej,w iście epickim stylu, wygranej bitwie każde kolejne spotkanie z potworami kończyło się coraz większą rzezią. Przedpole ocalałej trzeciej, a wiec mocno "zapasowej" i prowizorycznej linii umocnień zalegały trupy. Popalone, rozszarpane, cuchnące jak zaraza ścierwo potworów wymieszane gdzieniegdzie ze zwłokami Landsknechtów. Obrazu tragedii dopełniały wraki pojazdów, niektóre jeszcze dogasające często przyozdobione napuchniętymi wnętrznościami rozszarpanych załóg. W tej tragicznej sytuacji do niedawna dumni Landsknechci leżeli w błocie prowizorycznie wykopanych okopów. Rycerz Sart siedział na kawałku deski opierając się o błotnistą ścianę okopu. Wokół Grenadierzy którymi dowodził w ponurym nastroju żuli standardowe racje wojskowe. Obok nich znajdowały się zawieszone na specjalnej konstrukcji karabiny.Hełm Sarta spoczywał na drugim kawałku deski wbitym na kształt półki w ścianę okopu. Woda spływająca z pola walki śmierdziała jak jasne nieszczęście, dodatkowo niosła ze sobą drobne szczątki gnijących ciał oraz zbierało się jej coraz więcej przez co cześć umocnień przypominała raczej bagno.W jednym momencie ciszę przerwał sierżant Grenadierów rzucając o ziemię hełmem i krzycząc. -Do jasnej kurwy, siedzimy w tym pierdolonym dole i codziennie te hujostwo próbuje nas zajebać. Kurwa Kerat zamiast nas wysłać razem z Varakiem i tą dziwką Kerlith na jakaś misję zakopał nas w to jebiące trupem bagno. Dowodzą nami ... Tyradę podoficera zakończył pojedynczy strzał z GAR'a Sarta którego pocisk rozniósł głowę defetysty.Sart jednak widząc zwątpienie zasiane przez żołnierza podniósł się i zimno zapytał. -Ktoś jeszcze wątpi w kompetencje dowództwa? Odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.Znękani ciągłymi i coraz skuteczniejszymi atakami potworów Landsknechci wyraźnie mieli dość impasu.Nie spali już 4 dzień z rzędu, ciągle siedzieli w zalanych śmierdzącą trupem deszczówką okopach a do tego niemal co kwadrans uderzał na nich jakiś atak potworów. Nie mieli jednak nawet śladu nadziei na odpoczynek bądź posiłki. Jeszcze gorzej wyglądała sytuacja w oddziałach Jegrów których od całkowitej porażki uchronił tylko szybka pomoc Szturmowców.Jednak nawet ci ostatni, choć pozwolono im przespać parę godzin niemal co chwilę lecieli na pokładach ocalałych Angelów by szybkimi i brutalnymi atakami na potwory odciążyć siły główne. Przez 5 dni walk Kerat stracił około 1/3 Korpusu i połowę pojazdów. Nikt nie mógł go jednak winić za to gdyż kolejne ataki potworów pokazały że Lichy stojące za nimi szybko się adaptowały i doposażyły coraz skuteczniejszych mutantów w wiele ciekawych pukawek i pojazdów.Dodatkowo zła pogodna na morzu skutecznie opóźniła zbliżanie się jednostek New Order. Kerat chodził wściekły po namiocie dowództwa.Lilith z kolei siedział pochylona nad mapami i razem z kilkoma oficerami nanosiła położenie nowych jednostek potworów odkrytych przez Szturmowców Varaka i Kerlith. Widział ze jego dumne oddziały ponosiły coraz większe straty. Zauważył że jego wściekle szarże na wroga przestają przynosić skutek aż w końcu tylko szybki atak Varaka i Szturmowców uratował go przed niechybną śmiercią z łap ogromnego mutanta z toporzyskiem wahadłowym. Sam Varak siedzący w kacie wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Podkrążone i lekko posiniałe oczy, twarz ściągnięta głodem a do tego wyraźne zwątpienie emanującego z jego osoby sprawiało naprawdę ponure wrażenie. Kerlith wyglądała jeszcze gorzej bo podczas ostatniej akcji dostała zatrutym bełtem i tylko eliksir odtruwający podany dożylnie uratował ja przed śmiercią w męczarniach. Argus śledząc mapę i raporty dowódców cicho oświadczył. - Jeśli sztormy dalej będą tak silne to nie utrzymamy się. Już notujemy braki w zapasach pocisków artyleryjskich, niedługo zacznie brakować pocisków do broni ręcznej. Sugeruję ewakuację na sterowce dopóki mamy czym osłaniać i koordynować cała operacje. W przeciwnym razie albo giniemy rozszarpani w okopach albo tratujemy się w bezładnej i beznadziejnej ucieczce na sterowce. Kerat ponuro zwiesił głowę. Wiedział że jeśli Argus mówi coś takiego to sytuacja jest tragiczniejsza nawet od tego co mu się wydawało. Jednak postanowił zapytać jeszcze siedzącego w koncie Varaka. -A ty co sądzisz? Varak niespecjalnie unosząc głowę zmęczonym głosem odrzekł. - Wykonam każdy rozkaz, moi ludzie też ale Argus ma rację. Lilith również wtrąciła się. -Keracie, mamy rannych i chorych. Jest nas za mało bo Rada nas oszukała, te sztormy na morzu też wydaja się nieco dziwne jak na tę porę roku. Jeśli zależy ci na twoich ludziach to wsiądź na sterowce i odlećmy.New Order przegrupuje się w Kerlithgaardzie. Dowodzący Rycerz mógłby w tej chwili zamyślić się nad słowami towarzysz jednak przerwały mu to odgłosy startu sterowców. Wybiegł z namiotu i puścił się pędem do nabrzeża gdzie do tej pory kotwiczyły. Razem z nim biegli najbliżsi mu ludzie i oddział Szturmowców. Jednak w kierunku biegnącej grupy posypał się deszcz ołowiu kontrapunktowany pociskami z działek automatycznych.Jedynie poświecenie kilku żołnierzy ocaliło dowództwo, nieszczęśnicy ci własnymi ciałami osłonili Rycerzy oraz Czarodziejkę. Kerat kryjąc się wraz z oddziałem za skrzyniami z resztką zapasów usłyszał tylko na kanale ogólnym wiadomość od kapitanów okrętów. - Nikt nie zadziera z Radą. Ta wyspa będzie grobem dla buntownika i świadectwem dla jego popleczników co Rada robi ze zdrajcami. Kerat gdy sterowce wzniosły się już wysoko i przestały strzelać wstał i wydał rozkazy. -Połączyć mnie z flota New Order- mają zagęścić ruchy i niezwłocznie nas stąd ewakuować. Do reszty organizacji wysłać zakodowana wiadomość - Wcielić procedurę 112, idziemy na wojnę. Koniec I części, kontynuacja w opowiadaniu Tempus Bellum Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk